The life of a WWF superstars sister
by TenshiDemon
Summary: about the life of Lana Hall, yes you heard it right, Hall, as in Scott Hall's sister!
1. info

*Ok everyone I'm back w/ another story and this time I am not a daughter of a wrestler, more like a wrestlers sister. (lol) Ok so I hope you like this one and please remember to R&R thanks!

*************************************************************************

Introductions to my characters that I made up and don't belong to anyone except me! (Lol)

Lana Destiny Hall: I'm 22 yr old and I look just like my brother, Scott Hall, except I now have dyed my hair to a dark purple w/ blue highlights. I have chocolate brown eyes, I'm 5'5, weigh about 125, and have a very nice toned and tanned body. I'm more into the extreme sports, but I don't play them just into them. I have my belly pierced, both ears all the way up, and a tattoo of a Japanese symbol that means love, life, and prosper w/ a Celtic looking circle around it on my lower back. I have both a mom and dad, but there mostly gone off on 'business trips'. My brother is a wrestler, but I'm sure you figured that out already huh? I have two best friends Amy Dumas (Lita) and Willow Young, I've know both of these girls from childhood. 

Willow Young: I've just turned 22 yrs old I have brown hair that goes a little past my shoulders, green eyes, I'm 5'5, weigh about 127, and as Lana I have a very nice toned and tanned body. I'm into mostly extreme sports, but unlike Lana, I actually play them instead of just watching. I have a mom and dad also, but I've never heard from them in 5 years cause there not supportive of what I do w/ my own live so I just got up and left. I have two best friends Amy Dumas (Lita) and Lana Hall knowing both of them since my childhood.

**************************************************************************************

Ok now that's out of the way I'll inform you of some things first before I get into the story itself ok? Ok!

Now I know that Scott Hall might not have a sister hell he might just be an only child for all I know, but in this story I'm his sister. Seeing as how I'm Scott's sister, yes that would mean that I know all the wrestlers that are currently in the WWF. Some wrestlers I know there real names so I'm going to use those when Smackdown, Raw is War, or Heat is not playing and use there wrestling names when it is being played. For those wrestlers that I don't know their real names I'll use their wrestling names ok? Ok! Now for the symbols in the story if it's like this "blah, blah" then their talking, if it's like this 'blah, blah' then they're thinking. Got it? Good! Now on with the story! Oh and one more thing please no flamers! Thanks! 


	2. arrival

*This is the first chapter of my next story, but as usual I don't have a title right now so I'd appreciate it if you could come up w/ something. Thanks!

*************************************************************************************

I never did like being home alone while my brother was off to some other state and my parents were gone on business trips all the time so when my brother asked me if I wanted to come on the road w/ him I agreed to it. It's been 5 months now since I've started going w/ my brother to different states and I love everything about it, especially the guys. We're on our way to Houston, TX and were riding on a tour like bus so none of the guys get lost or late for an event. I'm sitting in the 4th row from the back w/ Amy on my right and Willow on my left. Scott, Kevin, and Kurt were sitting behind us while Adam, Jeff, and Matt were in front of us. I was talking to Amy when I felt a tap on my shoulder so I turned to face my brother "what?" I asked then giggled from the look on Scott's face as I said the famous Austin word. Scott glared at me at first "are you coming to the arena with us or are you staying at the hotel?" Scott asked me "I guess w/ you guys, but I'm not going to be your gopher" I said sternly as I remembered what Scott made me to last week. Scott agreed w/ a smile and I started talking to Amy again about nothing really then we both put our headphones on and listen to music till we reached TX. I guess I fell asleep cause I felt someone waking me up, but I was to stubborn so Kevin picked me up and carried me to my hotel room. Later on that day I woke up and found it to be only 4 that afternoon so I got up, took a quick shower, and got dressed before going down to the training room to find everybody else. 

Paul saw me come into the room and waved me over "hey Lana, your brother is over there w/ Kevin if you're looking for 'em" Paul said pointing to the weight lifts. I thanked Paul and headed over to Scott and Kevin "bout time you woke up, I was getting worried bout you for a min there" Scott said sarcastically I just glared at him and stuck my tongue out. Scott only laughed "real mature of you Lana" Kevin said laughing "oh you shut up" I said and hit him playfully on the arm making him act like he was hurt "oh you broke my little arm" Kevin said in a tweety accent making me laugh at his stupid joke. I looked back over to Scott "so when we leaving?" I asked "round 5 or so" Scott said and then switched places w/ Kevin. I told them that I was going to go find Amy and Willow and go to the local mall for awhile then come back "don't take forever!" Kevin shouted to my retreating back "oh bite me Kev!" I yelled back w/ a giggle and heard a "only in your dreams" from him before I left. 

After finding Will and Ames we left for the mall to shop till we dropped, not literally, "so what ya gonna get?" Amy asked me "probably some new clothes or some shoes" I said and asked Willow "maybe some new makeup or something" said Will. We headed inside the mall called The Edge "how quaint" I mumbled under my breath as we went towards the doors to go inside to see that it was a very huge place. I think all 3 of us where speechless for awhile then we got over it and started shopping for stuff. We left the mall around 5 "what if they left already?" Amy asked worriedly "don't worry Ames they wouldn't do that, besides Scott isn't always right bout the time when you leave" I said matter-of-factly. We pulled into the hotel lot and headed inside to see that in fact the guys where still there either working out, practicing, or just talking. 

*So how you like it so far? Hope it's good! Please keep the reviews coming. Thanks a bunch!


	3. the news

*Ok so you like the story so far? That's great and I'll keep the chapters coming ok? Ok! Well just keep R&R and I will (lol)

*************************************************************************************

Last time: Amy, Willow, and I left the local mall in TX and headed back to the hotel.

**************************************************************************************

All 3 of us sat down on the couch in the lobby area of the hotel and rested for awhile before Amy told me that she needed to talk to me about something. After I put my bags in my room I went across the hall to Amy's room to see what she wanted to talk to me so badly about. I knocked on the door and Amy opened it letting me in w/ excitement in her eyes like she was keeping a secret that she had to let out or else she would burst. I sat on her couch and watched Amy jumping around the room trying to figure out how to tell me whatever it was that she knew and I knew it had something to do w/ me. Amy finally sat down beside me and settled down " have you heard the rumors bout E&C getting back together?" Amy asked and I nodded my head yes "well did you hear the other one about someone being their manager?" Amy asked again and I shock my head no. Amy's eyes grew bigger like I was crazy that I didn't know anything about this other rumor "Amy, do you know who the new manager is going to be?" I asked and Amy nodded her head yes "well tell me already" I said getting annoyed at Amy's little game of hide and secret. Amy settled down again and looked at me " it's you" Amy simply said and squealed w/ delight while I just sat there dumbfounded. I couldn't believe it at first then I got the nerves to talk again "how did you find this out?" I asked and Amy finally told me everything that she had over heard when she was getting ready for a match. Amy said that it was Jason that had said it and that he really did get it from Flair himself. I looked at Amy as if she had just grown another head and absentmindedly stood up heading for the door, but it finally got through to me and I started yelling and shouting w/ excitement as well as Amy. "This isn't happening," I said subconsciously "oh yes it is girl and your going to end up w/ Adam just like you've always dreamed of" Amy said w/ a bright smile. I smacked her arm playfully "shut up Ames no one knows that except you and I do plan on keeping it like that" I said sternly. "Ok, ok gees don't loss your head I'm not going to tell anybody, but you got to admit it would be very awesome being w/ Adam all that time" Amy said smiling again. I started smiling while thinking the same thing and then told Amy I'd see her later and went to my room to get my stuff for the arena then I headed for the lobby and waited on everybody else. 

It was 5:30 when the guys started coming down to the lobby and after everyone was ready to leave we all piled into different cars and headed towards the arena to do a Raw is War show. I was in a car with Matt driving, Amy in the passenger seat, Jeff sitting on Adam's left, and Adam on my left, and Willow on my right. I looked over to Adam "so how you and Christian suppose to be getting together?" I asked "you really want to know bout you getting with us don't ya?" Adam asked with a smirk. I just smiled up at him "oh damn, you got me, so now that you know are you going to tell me?" I asked smiling "better yet I have a script back at the hotel. After the show you want to go back w/ me to read it?" Adam asked w/ a not-so-innocent look. I glared at him "like I'm going to fall for that old trick" I said angrily "what trick, it just harmless script reading" Adam said innocently. I told Adam that I'd think about it and when we reached the parking lot I got out and headed to Flair's office to see if this rumor bout me was true.

*Well that's it for now, hope your enjoying this story and please don't forget to R&R so this story won't turn out like my other one "wasted" thanks for those that have already!


	4. change

*Well this is the next chapter in this story and hopefully your not lost about this story or anything else. If you are just tell me and I'll do my best to fix it. If not then just enjoy and I'll ttyl

*************************************************************************************

Last time: I was going to Flair's office to find out if the rumor was true

*************************************************************

Flair wasn't surprised about me knowing of the rumor that just happened to be true he was more like happy now that he doesn't have to do anything, except give me my own script, have me practice a little, and get me an outfit for the ring. My first real appearance would be tonight, but I would only go to ring side w/ NWO and then next make my first action on Smackdown the following day. I went to a door w/ bold black writing on it that said wardrobe and went inside to be greeted by a woman w/ short brown hair and green eyes behind a pair of glasses. Her name was Alex and she was going to help me come up w/ an outfit for my appearance tonight "how bout these?" Alex asked holding up a pair of black pants w/ white lighting on both sides and a black tank top that was torn and had red lettering on the front that said NWO. I grabbed the clothes and went to change into the new outfit then had Alex examine it "I love it, it's perfect for you. Now all we have to do is get some accessories and your hair/makeup done" Alex said happily. I went to do my hair and makeup while Alex looked for some boots for me to wear along w/ some other stuff. A woman w/ milk chocolate skin, hazelnut eyes greeted me, and she wore a white dress. Her name was Brandy and she was going to do my hair first then my makeup so it wouldn't get messed up or anything. Brandy pulled some of my hair up w/ a clip then crimped the rest giving it a fuller look then took some other pieces and framed it around my face giving me an innocent look. After that was done Brandy did my makeup in a natural look w/ silver sparkling eye shadow and light pink lipstick. I thanked Brandy for everything and then checked my watch to see that it was 8 now so I went to the back where another ring was. I sat down in a chair and watched Adam and Jason fighting D-Von and Bubba, who I despised, even outside the ring. After they where done practicing Adam came over to me and sat next to me "your so beautiful" Adam said and kissed my cheek then got up and waked out w/ Jason. My mind was doing loopy loops trying to figure out why Adam did that and saw Amy smiling then waking over to me, sitting beside me. "Man girl now I know it's true you do like Adam and by the looks of it he likes you too" Amy said "whatever Ames that was just a friendly kiss, nothing more " I stated and walked out. I wasn't going to do anything that night, but just stand at ringside and look pretty while Scott fights Austin then go inside when Austin leaves and help Scott out of the ring w/ Kevin's help. I walked to NWO locker room and waited for the match to start and by now everyone was in character getting ready to fight whomever and do what not. 

At first Scott had told me to stay back in the locker room and just wait till he was done w/ his match against Austin, but I was too stubborn and went w/ Scott telling him that I could take care of myself. All of us walked down to the ring w/ 'boos' and wonderment at me, but I loved every min of it. Finally Austin came down the ramp and Scott and Austin started fighting while Kevin pulled me out of harms way before Austin got me. Scott lost the match as predicted and I crawled into the ring to help my brother out. We got back to our locker room and no sooner had we done so then Coach came knocking on our door trying to find out who I was. 

*Well that's it for now come back some other time to see the next chapter, thanks again for those that have reviewed my story!


	5. love Vs family

*Well from the looks of it, only 1 review right now, but I'll be nice for once and write some more chapters cause I'm not going to be here over the weekend. I'm going 2 a friend's house, so I'll see ya when I get back ok? Ok

**************************************************************************************

Last time: Scott had a match against Austin and lost. Now Coach is at our room wanting an interview w/ me.

************************************************************************************

I looked over at Scott "should I let him in?" I asked getting worried "yeah, but let Kevin do the talking and you just come sit next to me" Scott stated while Kevin went to get the door. As soon as the door was open Coach came in "who are you?" Coach asked me, but was suddenly pushed away by Kevin "none of your business right now. All you should know is that she is Scott's sister now leave!" Kevin said angrily shoving Coach out of the room. The guys where smiling for there little scare and I just glared at them "your an ass, you know that Kev?" I stated angrily and headed out the door. Scott stopped me "where ya going Lana?" Scott asked coming over to where I was standing at "nowhere just out " I said and left the room. 

I knew that Edge had a match coming up soon so I headed over to his room to wish him good luck. I knocked on Edge's door and waited then after 2 min of waiting Edge opened the door wearing his tights and boots "damn Edge get any more sexy and I'm going to have to tie you up so no one else can see ya" I said jokingly. Edge smirked, stood to the side to let me in and then he shut the door behind me "so you are jealous of all the attention I get from the other girls?" Edge asked beaming w/ a satisfied smiled "no just worried that you wouldn't be able to handle all of the attention" I shot back w/ a smirk as Edge acted like he was hurt. Edge came closer to where I was sitting at "so why are you really here? I thought your brother would kill you if he found out that you where here?" Edge asked w/ a confused look "he probably would, but I don't care I just came over to wish you good luck on your match tonight" I said innocently. Edge smirked, knowing the real reason why I was here "yeah right and I'm screwing Trish" Edge said sarcastically and I glared at him "so you are?" I questioned and his face fell "No!" Edge said angrily and pinned me to the wall "but I'd love to screw you sometime" Edge whispered huskily in my ear, sending shivers down my spin. I couldn't say anything and even if I wanted to I couldn't cause Edge was kissing me now with a lot of passion. 

After the kiss Edge smiled "I have a match soon, but I'll be right back ok?" Edge said and kissed me again before leaving. I stayed in the room and watched the match from the TV, silently cheering for Edge to win, but saw that Regal was up to know good and before I could blink Regal hit Edge w/ those damn brass knuckles. I waited until Regal was out of site before running down to the ramp and going over to Edge's side "are you ok?' I asked softly "I will be in a few don't worry" Edge said and kissed my cheek before we headed back stage. When we got back stage two pair of angry brown eyes that belonged to Scott greeted me and out of nowhere Kevin came up behind Edge and grabbed him, pulling him to the side while Scott started to cuss me out. 

*Ok that's it for now and if it's ok w/ you Amanda I want to have you in here to sometime or another? Well keep R&R and I'll see you later


	6. feelings

*Ok I'm back from my weekend at my friends, sorry it's been awhile since I updated, but at least I'm doing that right now, lol.

**************************************************************************************

Last time: I was helping Edge up the ramp and I was soon looking into 2 pair of brown angry eyes, while Kevin grabbed Edge.

****************************

I quickly put my hand in front of Scott's face in a shut-the-hell-up motion and Scott stopped his assaults on me for a little while to hear me out. I looked over at where Kevin was at holding on to a very pissed looking Edge " let Edge go" I said sternly and Scott nodded to Kevin. Edge came to my side in a fighting stance just in case Scott or Kevin tried anything "what the hell is your problem?" I asked angrily at Scott. For once he was speechless that I had said that to him, but he quickly recovered and glared at me "because you don't know what a guy, like him, is really capable of" Scott said angrily throwing invisible daggers at Edge's heart. In once quick motion I slapped Scott in the face sending his face turning to the side with a slight notice of blood "how dare you say that about Edge you don't even know crap about us or our relationship" I said angrily and was going to slap him again. In one quick motion I had Scott on the ground pounding at him everywhere that I could get at and noticed that Edge was beating up Kevin, but then some of the refs came running over and pulled us apart. I went with Edge to his room while NWO went to their room and I started to aid Edge with his wounds that he got from Regal and then from Kevin. I swept his hair out of his face and he instantly grabbed my wrist "your brave, you know that?" Edge stated and I agreed with only a nod of my head as I finished with the other wounds. One of the medical guys came into Edge's room to check and make sure he was ok, but told him to stay in bed for a couple of days and to take it easy also. I went and told Rick about what happened and about what the doc had said so he agreed to let Adam have a couple of days off work till he was better. After we had gathered our things from the arena we headed to the hotel to get the rest of our stuff and headed to the next town that WWF would be at when Adam was better. 

As the days went on my feelings for Adam kept getting stronger and stronger, but I couldn't tell Adam about these new feelings just yet. I was still afraid of my brother coming after Adam even when we weren't wrestling Scott, along with Kevin, was very protective over me and any guy that I went with would suffer the consequences. The week had finally come along with the new story lines and I could finally be with E&C as long as I wanted and not worry bout what others would say or someone telling my brother because I could always say that it was for the story line. E&C where finally back together, the feud with undertaker and my brother had started, NWO were back together, and I was E&C manager/vault. 

My ring out fit had changed also, along with the changing teams so now instead of wearing black and white NWO crap I was wearing outfits similar to Lita's except my shirt was E&C not Hardy Boyz. 

Smackdown had finally ended for the night and I was in E&C locker room getting dressed when the door opened to reveal Adam and Jason. I was too use to being around them and sharing the same dressing room that this didn't ever bother me in one bit "where are we going tonight?" I asked looking over at Adam

*Ok sorry bout this, but that's it for this chapter. Hope you like this, I know I am. R&R please 


	7. meeting friends

*So I take it you like it so far? That's great to hear and I hope u keep R&R thank u for those that have reviewed on my others and this one. Sorry if I didn't put u up there's a lot of u, lol.

**************************************************************************************

Last time: I was in E&C room getting ready to go out on the town

************************************************************

Adam walked closer to me and wrapped me in his arms, giving me an earth shattering kiss before he answered me "how bout just you and me going back to the hotel?" Adam asked with an evil glint in his eyes. I smacked his arm playfully "hey let's say that we did and don't" I suggested with a giggle and then it turned into laughter as Adam tickled me to death. Some how I got away from him and ran over to Jason "hey Jay what's up?" I asked sweetly "oh no, what do you want this time?" Jay asked glaring at me "oh nothing really just for you to save me from Adam, plllllleeeaaaasssseeee" I begged sweetly with the pout lip and sad puppy eyes. Jason looked over my shoulder to see Adam coming closer "now Adam behave please, you'll frighten her" Jay said with a chuckle soon followed by Adam. I, for one, didn't see anything funny about this so I did the only thing I could think of. I jumped on Adam sending us both down to the ground with me on top tickling him non-stop. Jay grabbed me from behind "hey no fair two against one here" I yelled angrily when Adam and Jay smiled evilly at me thinking of something "sorry babe, but we can't just let you get away with what you did to Adam" Jay said with a light chuckle. I struggled with Jay's grip on me, but it wasn't working "if I promise not to do it again will you let me go?" I asked sweetly running the palm of my hand on Adams cheek softly "will see bout that" Adam said softly in my ear sending shivers down my spin. Adam nodded towards Jay and I was placed on the ground "thank you, so now can we go somewhere?" I asked hugging Adam closely to me "I'll go check and see if the other guys have any ideas, ok?" Jay suggested and walked out in search of Matt, Jeff, and Amy. I was going to go look for Willow and Mandy, but Adam stopped me before I could get away and turned me around to face him, pinning me to the wall with his hands roaming over my body and his lips kissing me everywhere. I moaned slightly as Adam kissed the junction where my neck and shoulder met "Adam" I said softly and only got a "huh?" from Adam. I pulled him away gently "not yet my love later on ok?" I suggested and he nodded his head, kissed me again, and we walked out to find Jay and the others standing near the back door talking bout where we where going to go tonight. I went up to Mandy "hey girl, long time no see huh?" I said as we hugged "yeah, well you know how it is?" Mandy said with a giggle and stood near Jeff while Willow was next to Matt and Amy was next to Jay. 

*Well that's it for this one, hope you don't mind that I put u with Jeff, Amanda? Well ttyl and thanks for R&R everybody!


	8. clubbing & confessing

*Well it looks like you guys actually like this story, lol, thanks for the reviews and stuff everybody that has done that already! 

*******************************8

Last Time: Everybody was going to go out for the night of the town

*********************************************************

I told Adam that I wanted to go with Amy, Willow, and Mandy so he agreed, kissed me bye, and walked off with the other guys while I left with the girls. Amy was driving, Willow was sitting in the passenger seat, Mandy and I where in the back all of us listening to Puddle of Mudd. I looked over at Mandy "so you still with Jeff after all this time huh?" I asked jokingly "yeah who would have thought" Mandy said with a giggle "so you with Adam?" Mandy asked smiling evilly "um..actually..no I'm not" I said sadly. It's been a long time since I've talked to Mandy that I wasn't surprised that she didn't know what was going on with Adam and me, along with my brother so I told her what was going on since the last time I talked to her. After telling her she was kind of shocked, but not really cause she knew how my brother was "well maybe you should just say fuck it and be with Adam" Mandy suggested. I knew she was right I mean it's Adam the sexy guy on the planet and if I don't do this I might lose him to somebody else eventually and I don't want that. It was silent in the car, except the music playing in the background, until we arrived at the club "so you going to do it or am I going to have to do it for you?" Mandy asked smiling "I'll do it just give me some time do actually do it ok?" I suggested and we walked over to where the guys where waiting. After we got in we found a table to sit at and order some drinks. "Would you like to dance?" Jeff asked Mandy and she nodded her head before putting her hand in Jeff's and going to the dance floor. I noticed that everybody was leaving to go dance except Adam and me. I got closer to Adam and wrapped my arms around his waist "um...Adam I want to know something" I asked worriedly and saw the confusion in his eyes "what is it Lana?" Adam asked wrapping his arms around me tighter. I looked up into his blue eyes that seemed to be able to read my soul and I let out a breath that I didn't realize that I had "do you love me?" I asked. Adam looked surprised about the question "of course I love you Lana, I've loved you ever since I first saw you. Why would you ask me that, if you already know the answer?" Adam asked confused "I just need to know that's all" I said happily and pulled him in for a kiss. 

Later on that night I was too tired to move anymore so Adam told everybody that he was taking me back to the hotel. When we got to the hotel Adam carried me to my room and laid me down on the bed, covering me up with the blanket "night princess" Adam said softly and kissed my forehead before leaving to his room. I grabbed Adam's arm before he could walk any further "wait, Adam stay with me please?" I asked softly. He agreed, pulled his pants and shirt off before getting into the bed, pulling me closer to his chest, and falling asleep soon after. 

I woke up the next morning with a major hangover from last night and crawled out of the bed towards the bathroom. When I came back in that's when I realized that Adam was in my bed with the blankets only covering from his waist down, so I could see his chest rising and falling from every breath he took. I got back into the bed and placed my head back onto his chest wanting this to never end, wanting it to last like this forever with me in his arms in the same bed. I drew little circles with the tip of my finger on his chest thinking about how lucky I was to have someone like Adam "I love you Adam Copeland" I whispered in his ear and kissed his lips lightly, but was shocked when he returned the kiss with more passion. After the kiss I looked down to see a smiling Adam "maybe I should stay asleep like this all the time if I can get a wake up call like that every morning" Adam said huskily and pulled me back down for a sizzling kiss. 

*Ok that's it for this one for now, but hopefully I'll have more up later on ok? Well thanks for R&R people that have and bad people who haven't lol jk.


	9. confusion

*Well another chapter is born hope you like it and no I don't own anybody in this story except Lana, but I do wish that I could be with some of the guys in the WWF like Adam, Jeff, Matt, or Jason, but we know that will never happen, lol.

*****************************

Last time: Adam and Lana where in a hotel room 

*******************************************

After our make out session I got up and went to take a shower while Adam waited for me to finish, so I thought, but I was wrong when I felt his arms wrap around my waist from behind me in the shower. I felt his hands on my sides and slid over my body with a soapy lather. I wanted to turn around to face him, but he wouldn't let me and instead kept up with the assault on my body with his hands. 

After the shower we both got out and dried off before getting dressed and going towards the training room, but Adam stopped me again. "Lana I know that you don't want to be with me cause of your brother and the fact that your afraid I might get hurt, but can't you just give me a chance. I love you Lana and I plan on proving myself to you until you let me in with your life. I want to be next to you, making love to you, holding you, or just talking to you. I want you damn it and I know you want me too." Adam said and kissed me passionately and letting it linger for awhile longer before pulling away and walking out of the room with me beside him thinking bout what he said. 

I went over to where Amy was working out and started spotting her while she lifted weights "so what's the news?" Amy asked "Adam told me that he wants to be with me and that he loves me" I said like everybody knew it already except Amy. I glanced over at Adam and smiled at him he just smiled back with that sexy smile and kept talking to Jason. Amy saw it "so are you going to try it?" Amy asked I smiled happily "I'm thinking about it," I said "I mean I love him with all my heart, but I'm afraid that he will get hurt and I don't want that to happen" I added with a sad look. Willow and Mandy where now standing behind me and had heard the "he will get hurt and I don't want that to happen" part of what I told Amy and saw the look on my face. Willow looked down at me "who's he?" she asked "Adam" Amy said softly cause I couldn't talk from all the tears spilling out of my eyes. They all comforted me and we left for the ice cream store to drown my sorrows in cookie dough ice cream. 

When we came back an hour later Adam, along with Jeff, Matt, and Jay, rushed over to us wanting to know where we went so Amy told them and afterwards they all left Adam and me alone to talk. Adam wrapped his arms around my waist "why didn't you tell me you felt like this?" Adam asked, " I don't know I just didn't" I said angrily "whoa hold on here, why you biting my head off for. I didn't do shit to you, your brother is the one doing all this crap, not me" Adam said angrily "yeah well maybe he wouldn't if you weren't around me all the time!" I yelled back and stormed out of the room. 

*ok I know it might sound a bit confusing right now, but I promise it will get better in the up coming chapter ok? Thanks for R&R!!


	10. lies and truth

*Well I'm back with yet another chapter so enjoy!

********************************************

Last time: Lana and Adam got in a fight and Lana stormed out of the training room 

********************************************************************

I walked up to my room and slammed the door shut, locking it behind me so no one would come in and bother me. I plopped onto my bed and just laid there listening to 'steam will rise' by Silverchair and thought bout Adam and any means of a relationship that would ever happen to us. I knew that I loved him and that he loved me, but at this point in time I was so pissed at him or maybe I was pissed at someone else and I just took it out on Adam instead. I let the tears fall from my eyes as I kept thinking bout Adam and knew right then that I had to tell him that I wanted to be with him also. I got up and walked over to the balcony, watching people going places and looking at the scenery when I heard a knock at my door. 

I ran back inside and over to the door "what?" I asked angrily at the person behind the door "it's me Scott I want to talk to you Lana" Scott said behind the door. I unlocked the door and let Scott inside my room while I went over to my couch and sat down waiting for him to talk. I saw Scott come over and sit next to me "look Lana I know how you feel bout Adam and I know I've been an ass towards you and Adam. I want you to be happy, but I also don't want to see you get hurt by Adam cause trust me I know how he is with girls. I've seen him before with them and he plays games with their minds, plays around with them here and there, and then leaves them. Lana I'm only trying to protect you" Scott said with a sad voice and I looked up at him then searched his eyes to see if he was lying to me or not. Scott always had a way of hiding his real intentions behind his eyes and I for one could tell if he was telling the truth or not bout what he was saying. I got up and glared at Scott "how fucking dare you! I can't believe you would lie to me bout Adam. I've seen what Adam is like and I feel in love with him. I love Adam Copeland and I don't give a damn what you say bout him. I know the truth bout Adam and I don't need you going around telling me what to do with my life so just get the hell out!" I said angrily and shoved Scott out of my room then slammed the door shut again. 

Few hours later after the guys left for the arena I went back down stairs to the training room to work out by myself so I thought. I didn't have to go back to the WWF for 5 weeks because my character got 'hurt' by Undertaker so here I am. I started kicking the punching bag and letting my anger out on the bag not knowing that someone was watching me. I felt arms wrap around my waist and turned around ready to punch the person when I saw that it was only Adam so I just hit his arm playfully. I glared up at him "damn Adam you scared the hell out of me" I said and hit his arm again while Adam just chuckled "sorry but I couldn't help it I love to see you jump a mile high" Adam said kissing my neck teasingly. I rolled my head back exposing my neck some more and ran my fingers through Adam's mane of hair feeling his hands on my sides and going up and down. Adam pulled my face up so he was looking into my eyes and then he plunged his tongue into my mouth in an earth-shattering kiss while his hands kept exploring my body under my shirt. Adam nibbled on my bottom lip for awhile before pulling away "you want me don't you?" Adam asked in my ear huskily running his hands over my back " yeah I do Adam, I want you now actually" I whispered in his ear then started nibbling on it making Adam sigh softly. In one quick motion Adam had me in his arms carrying me up to the room and over to the bed, laying me down softly while kissing me again. 

*Well that's it for this chapter hope you liked it. Thanks for those that have reviewed and bad people who haven't lol jk 


	11. loving and surpries

*This is the next chapter of my story enjoy it! Thanks for R&R those that have!

*******************************************************************

Last time: I went back down to the training room thinking that I was by my self, but Adam came up behind me. Later on he took me up to his room.

****************************************

I will never ever forget that day and night with Adam he's so gentle yet such an animal in bed. After our third round I told Adam that I wanted to be with him and that I didn't give a damn bout my brother. Adam was smiling that sexy smile with a glint in his eyes and we went for a fourth round. I woke up the next day in Adam's arms, remembering what happened the other night and a smile played on my lips. I kissed Adam lightly on the lips before getting up and going to take a shower, but Adam pulled me back into the bed and ravished my body with his tongue again. Finally after that I went to take a shower, but Adam came with me and let's just say I didn't have a 20-min shower like usual more like an hour shower. When we got out and dressed I called the desk in the lobby to see if the guys had returned from last night and a smile came to my lips as the woman said "no". I sat down next to Adam on the couch and watched WWF from last night, seeing as how Adam and I don't have to go back for a few more weeks. I started laughing when I saw Christian playing his temper tamper act and fell off the couch from all the laughing. Adam helped me up and I fell on top of him "oh sorry..." I said, but Adam silenced me with his lips on mine. "Don't be sorry I like it when you fall on me" Adam said huskily in my ear and nibbled it for awhile before sitting up to watch the rest of Smackdown. 

Later on that day I went with Adam down to the cafe/book shop and looked for the new Stephen King book that I wanted so badly. After I found it I bought it and went to look for Adam and found him in the cafe part of the store buying 2 cups of coffee. I sat next to Adam and started reading while Adam wrapped his arms around my waist "well this is a sight for sore eyes" I heard from behind me and looked over to see Kevin standing over us. I got up and glared at Kevin "go away Kev, don't make a scene" I said sternly "I don't think so Lana your brother wanted me to keep an eye on you so here I am. I'm glad I got here when I did or else there's no telling what you would have done" Kevin said and tried to grab my arm, but I pulled away from him "nothing that I haven't done already Kev" I said hotly. Kevin glared at me and besides going after me he went after Adam punching him and kicking him, but Adam got the upper hand and speared him then started pounding on Kevin with all the anger built up inside of him. 

I pulled Adam off Kevin and walked back to his room leaving Kevin lying there. When we got back inside the room I went and grabbed a cloth wetting it and cleaning Adam up from his little cuts that he had on his lip. Adam grabbed my wrist and threw the cloth somewhere then pulled me closer to him and kissed me plunging his tongue into my mouth. I wrapped my arms around his neck while he placed me on the bed and started undressing me kissing every part of skin that was revealed. 

It was hours later from our little 'event' and I was lying in Adam's arms making little circles on his chest with my fingertips "you know this won't be easy right?" Adam said softly. I signed softly "I know, but I love you and it's worth it Adam" I said and looked up at him placing my lips on his with a gently kiss then he turned me over and started to explore my body again. 

*well that's it for this one, but I promise I'll have some action in later chapters. Just hang with it ok.


	12. Lana comes back to the WWF

*Well here is yet another chapter to my awesome story! Thanks for R&R everyone!

*********************************************************************

Last time: Kevin came back and told me that Scott had him watching me until he got back

************************************************************************

It's been 5 weeks now since I've been in the WWF and tonight is my return so I'm in my room, which just happens to be Adam's to, packing my stuff and getting ready to leave in a few min. I felt arms wrap around my waist from behind me " bout ready Lana?" Adam asked while kissing my neck "I will be if you stop doing that" I said softly as I leaned back on Adam. I heard him chuckle and then he let go of me so I could finish packing my clothes for tonight. 

I got to the arena and was heading towards my room when Scott stopped me with hatred in his eyes "I heard bout you and Edge last night. I can't believe you would do this to me after all I've done for you" Scott said angrily "well maybe next time you'll learn not to interfere in my life" I shot back and walked off. I was inside my room changing when Edge walked in "I saw what happened and if you want me to I can kick his ass for you tonight" Edge suggested "Edge as much as I would love to see that happen no" I said and put my shirt on. Edge looked hurt by my words and just leaned against the wall watching me getting ready for tonight. I walked up to him after I was done "look Edge if you want to go ahead and challenge a match against Scott, but I'm coming down with you" I said glaring at him while he glared back "I don't think that's such a good idea" Edge said worriedly. I grabbed Edge and pulled him down giving him an earth-shattering kiss then looked back up at him while he had a goofy look on his face. I giggled slightly and headed for the door to go down to the ring so I could make my comeback speech. 

I was inside the ring with the crowd cheering for me and waited for them to settle down a bit before talking. I glanced over at King and he winked at me then I turned back around and started talking bout what happened to me, who did it, and the reason I was back. After my speech was done Takers music played and he walked down the ramp and inside the ring, but I didn't budge and instead I stood my ground and watched Taker pace the ring and occasionally glance at me. There he stood looking at me with that evil look in his eyes "so you think your brave for coming back Lana?" Taker asked glaring at me "think your something for talking trash bout me?" Taker questioned me "well let me tell you something missy I'll give you credit for being brave and coming back, but I still think your nothing and you will never be anything. Your nothing but a little snot nose brat" Taker said angrily and went to grab me, but I scrambled away and low blowed him from behind then grabbed a chair and hit him continuously with it till he was laying on the mat bleeding everywhere. I saw refs coming and ran out of the ring going up the ramp with a smile on my lips watching Taker stumble a few times before getting up on his feet. I walked to my room and saw Edge sitting there with a mad look on his face "what the hell where you thinking?" Edge asked angrily "you could have gotten hurt by him. Don't do that ever again you hear me?" Edge questioned. I glared at him "Edge just shut up for once and let me do this ok. I need to do this for my self and if you can't understand that then maybe you can't understand this either" I said angrily and flipped him off then walked out of the room. 

*See I told you I'd have more action in up coming chapters. Keep R&R please!


	13. the match and it's aftermath

*Well now it's getting more interesting huh? Yeah that's right I'm bad I know it uh huh uh huh! Lol jk just ignore me right now I'm kind of hyper! Lol thanks for R&R people!

*************************************************************

Last time: Lana and Edge got in a fight and Lana walked out of the room

**************************************************************

I went and knocked on Hardyz door and when it opened there stood Lita with a smile on her face till she saw the mad look on my face. Lita let me in and instantly sat next to me wanting to know what happened so I told her. After I told her she was shocked that I would actually do that to Taker " I would be the same way as Edge. That was so dangerous of you so don't do it again unless you got someone down there to help you ok?" Lita said worriedly. I glared at her "out of all the people here I thought you would understand, but I guess I was wrong on that one to. Don't bother talking to me again Lita" I said angrily and walked out of the room. I was so mad at Lita and edge that I didn't see someone coming around the corner and bumped into Kane. I glanced up at him "oh hey Kane sorry bout that " I apologized "don't worry bout it Lana and before you run off again I want you to know that I understand "Kane said and started walking away, but I ran up to him. 

Later that night Taker had made a challenge to me and said that I could have another with me if I wanted so I told Kane and he was more than happy to get in the ring with me and fight Taker. I stayed with Kane until our match was up and then I walked out to the ring with him while waiting for Taker to come out. Taker finally came out and ran into the ring going after me, but Kane stopped him with a punch to the face and then the match had started. Later on in the match Kane was tired so he came and tagged me in then I ran at Taker doing a close line on him, but he didn't go down. I slung him into the ropes and jumped on him punching his face while he hit the mat. I grabbed his hair and pounded his head into the mat, but he turned it around and did the same thing to me. Taker pulled me up and was going for the old school move, but I countered and flipped him over the top rope instead. I tagged in Kane and we both teamed up on Taker sending him out of the ring when Kane grabbed his throat and threw him out side. Kane went out side to get Taker, but Taker grabbed him and sent him flying into the steel stairs then he came back inside and after me. I ducked and scrambled out of the ring to check on Kane then felt a hand grab my hair and sling me back into the ring. I felt fists hitting my stomach and then a knee hit my chin and sent me flying to a corner of the ring. Out of my blurry vision I saw Taker coming after me, but Kane stopped him with a boot to the face and did a piledriver on Taker then pinned him for the 1-2-3 win. 

I felt someone pick me up carrying me to the back and being placed on something then heard voices arguing about something and realized that it was bout me. I opened my eyes and felt my head spinning so I closed them again with a slight moan of pain and felt a hand squeeze my hand. 

I woke up and noticed that I wasn't in my room then remembered what had happened and turned around to see Adam sitting beside me with his eyes closed. I ran my fingers through his hair and he stirred followed by his eyes opening and looking down at me with a sign of relief on his face. Adam bent down and kissed my lips lightly "I'm so glad that you're ok. I thought I was going to lose you I mean you've been asleep for 24 hours. " Adam stated and kissed me again "what happened after the match?" I asked "well after you were brought here your brother lost it and challenged Taker at next Raw in a no DQ match. Kane was worried about you and kept asking if you where ok. Lita came in and had tears in her eyes for some reason unknown to the guys and me, but she said you would know the reason. I've been here all night waiting for you to wake up and take you back to the hotel, but we have to wait for the doc to come in and tell us if your ok to actually leave." Adam informed me and kissed me again before the door opened and there stood the doc. 

The doc looked over at me with a not-so-happy-look on his face and walked closer to me sitting on the other side of me "Lana your very lucky right now you had a fractured muscle in your left shoulder and in your lower back. I've given you some pills to make the pain go away for awhile, but I don't want you to go to any arenas and fight right now. You have to let your body heal right now and then 3 weeks from now you're to come back so we can check on your progress." Dr. Twain said handing me a slip of paper and then told Adam that I could be taken back, but to keep an eye on me at all times. 

*Well that's it for this chapter hope your enjoying this so far. Thanks for R&R! 


	14. new friendships

*Ok sorry it took me so long to update this story, but I've finally finished my other story, night of the red moon. So go check it out, thanks for R&R!

***************************************

Last time: Lana got hurt really bad by Taker and is now told by a doctor to stay away from the ring for 3 weeks

*************************************************************************************

I was sitting in the room that I shared with Adam, not doing anything when the phone rung so I picked it up and realized that it was my brother checking up on me. Scott told me bout the match against Taker that he had made and I told him that he was stupid for doing it, but that I still loved him no matter what. After I was done talking to Scott I got up and headed down stairs cause let's face it when your not working and your board as hell you want to get out and have some fun right? 

I reached the cafe/book store and ordered a cappuccino then sat down and started reading my Stephen King book that I had bought not to long ago. I looked up from someone yelling on the other side of the store and saw Kevin with Adam. I knew it wasn't a good thing to see those two together and on top of that fighting so I got up and went over to them. I heard some of their yelling and it went like this. 

"You'll never be good enough for her. Besides Scott don't want no boy, like you, messing round with his sister" Kevin said angrily.

"Yeah well maybe Scott should be paying attention to his own damn relationship instead of his sisters" Adam shot back.

"I agree with you on that one. Scott's relationship isn't doing to well, but to him it's family first then everything else" Kevin said calmly. 

"Scott should just let Lana make her own damn mind up with who she wants to be with instead of trying to make her choose. Kev you even know that I love Lana so why can't he just get past this protective brother stage and let me be with Lana?" Adam asked 

"I know he should get over this, but he's to damn stubborn to let her go. Adam I want you to know that it really doesn't bother me that you're with Lana. I know she loves you, hell the girl talks about nonstop, but if you do hurt her in anyway I will come after you ass" Kevin warned then chuckled. 

I went back to my seat and thought bout what Adam and Kevin were talking about surprised that they weren't beating the shit out of each other, but talking like civilized men. I saw Amy, Willow, and Amanda walking into the shop then they saw me and headed over to me and sat down at the table. Amanda looked over at me "so how's everything going so far?" Mandy asked looking concerned "I'm better now, but you'll never believe what I just heard" I stated with my eyes sparkling with amusement. The girls looked curious as to what I had to tell them "so spill already" Amy said annoyingly "alright fine, I saw Adam and Kevin walking together not fighting, but more like talking as if they where the best of friends" I stated with a smile. The girls looked shocked by the news and then we all just started laughing so hard that Amy fell out of her seat, willow was holding her side, Mandy was rolling on the floor laughing, and I was turning red from all the laughing. 

"So what's so funny that you couldn't tell us?" a man asked from behind us and I looked up to see Jeff, Matt, Jason, and Adam standing over us with amused looks on their faces. Adam helped me off the floor while the other guys helped the other girls "why you down here?" Adam asked looking at me. I glanced up at Adam with an innocent smile "I was board to death so I came down here to get away from it" I stated and kissed Adam then pulled away. I noticed the other guys where just standing around with shocked looks on their faces "what?" I asked with a giggle "you just kissed Adam in public" Amy said with her hand over her mouth "yeah what if Scott would've came down and saw that?" Willow asked. I tried to hold it in, but failed miserable and burst out laughing "you guys it's not that weird to see me and Adam kiss, hell we've done more then that before" I said looking at Adam with a hunger in my eyes. Adam just smiled down at me then wrapped his arms around me and kissed me passionately. After the kiss Adam picked me up and carried me back to our room "your going to stay here whether you like it or not" Adam stated and placed me onto the bed. I was about to complain, but Adam leaned down and kissed me deeply erasing whatever thoughts I had from my mind. 

*Well that's it for this one. I know not much happened in this chapter.


	15. bad news

*Ok here's another chapter and hopefully it'll get better within the story

************************************************************************************

Last Time: Lana went out of her room and went down to a shop. Later on Adam took her back to the room.

**************************************************************************************

It's been 3 weeks since my injury so now I'm off to the doctor's office so they can check on my progress. Adam can't go with me cause he has to go to the arena and get ready for tonight's match against Goldust the later on when he's done he'll come back to the hotel and get me. 

I walked into the office and waited for Dr. Twain to come inside with news on my progress and my heart skipped a beat when he walked in with a sad look on his face. I looked up at him with tears in my eyes "please tell me that I'll be alright in just a few days or something" I pleaded and watched as he sat down beside me. He placed the papers on the table and turned to look up at me "I'm sorry to say this Lana, but your lower back muscle is still torn. This means that you can not, no matter what the circumstances are, go back into that ring until you are completely healed from the injury. I'm sorry Lana I've already informed Rick about this and he has set up an appointment for you 2 weeks from now at the LA medical center. Your records will be transported to the center and they will take good care of you until you are 100% better and they will be keeping an eye on you while your staying there" Dr. Twain informed me handing me some papers to fill out. 

I didn't go back to the hotel and instead went to the arena knowing that Adam would still be there hanging in the back with some of the guys. I walked inside and asked the guard where Adam was at and then thanked him when he pointed down the hall and over to the right. I didn't even knock on the door just went inside and saw Adam laughing at a joke Jeff had told then stopped suddenly when he saw me standing there with a sad tear stained face. Adam rushed over to me and wrapped his arms around me instantly knowing that something was wrong then told the guys to leave so he could talk to me. After they left I slumped to the floor, still in Adam's arms, and started crying again "shh, babe what's wrong, what happened?" Adam asked trying to sooth me and find out what happened at the doctors. I calmed down a little and looked up at Adam telling him everything that had happened and what the doctor told me then I went back to crying. Adam picked me up and carried me over to the couch, laying me down and staying by my side until I fell asleep. 

I woke up from screaming and instantly jumped from the couch, but realized that I was still at the arena and by the clock on the wall Raw is War had started an hour ago. I turned the TV on in the room and saw my Edge fighting Goldust and for once Edge was winning the match. After the match Edge walked back to his room and saw me sitting there he let the camera see me for a little while then he slammed the door shut. Edge was no more and in his place stood my loving Adam coming over to me and wrapping his arms around my waist. 

After Raw had gone of the air and the fans had left some of the guys came back to Adam's room to check on me and to see if I was ok. Everybody, almost, was in the room just sitting around talking and laughing then Jeff and Matt got up saying that they had to get back to the hotel and pack their stuff before we went out to party our last night here. After everyone got back to the hotel and dressed for the night we went back down stair to meet up with some of the guys and headed off to the nearest club. Adam didn't think it was a good idea for me to go because of my back, but I talked him into it telling him this would be my last night here and that I wanted it to be special. 

When we got inside the club all you could hear was the music from the DJ playing and all you could see was the smoke from peoples cigs or from the fog machines. The guys found a table to sit at and we all went over and sat down for awhile ordering drinks before going out on the dance floor. I was just sitting beside Adam when this guy came up to me and asked for a dance, but Adam said that I was taken and the guy stalked off. I grabbed Adam when a slow song started to play and we danced together during the song just holding and kissing each other. 

After our night together I got tired so Adam told the guy that we were leaving and he took me back to the hotel so he could take care of me in his own special way. 

*Well that's it for now hope you keep R&R and thanks for those that have already!


End file.
